The Winter of His Little Sun
by TheHerringCalledOmnomnom
Summary: Rated T for language RusAme Alfred moves to Russia as an English teacher and by chance meets Ivan Braginski, a novelist. Fluffy romance!


Chapter One

Ivan sat in the local coffee shop munching on some pastries, sipping his hot tea. Watching the delicate snow cast a shimmer onto the streets of Moscow. People were taking strolls, viewing the sites of the capital city of Russia. Ivan relaxed against the chair.

The bells of the cafe door chimed as another patron walked in from the chilly air that had fallen upon the city. Sure, there were many people who had walked in, but this one seemed to make Ivan give him a second, brief glance.

The man had wheat colored hair that had snowflakes now melting away from the heat of the shop. His eyes were as blue as the flawless summer skies and his presence seemed to demand attention.

The coffee house was packed and he assessed the situation before finding an empty seat right across from Ivan.

"May I have this seat?" he asked in surprisingly good Russian, though it was obvious that he wasn't a native.

"Yes," Ivan responded going to take a sip of his tea. The steam rose from the mug and touched Ivan's partially chapped lips, letting the sting caress over his skin. He inhaled the bitter scent of the tea.

The kind waitress greeted the foreign man and asked for his order. The blond asked for coffee and the woman smiled and nodded, heading to get his request. Ivan and the stranger sat in a pleasant silence before the latter started speaking.

"Is it always this cold here?" the man asked, his gaze went from the window to ashen blond haired man in front of him.

"Only in the winter, though I wasn't expecting the snow today," Ivan commented on the random flurry that had started an hour or so ago. He looked down at the half eaten vatrushka he had ordered. The cottage cheese that had bits of apple in it was now pouring out of the pastry. He ripped off a piece of the bread and dipped it into the delicious blend.

"What's your name?" the foreigner asked.

"Ivan Braginski," Ivan replied and raised his eyebrows as if to ask the other man his name.

"I'm Alfred! Alfred eff Jones!" he said drawling out the F. He took his hand out of the bomber jacket his was wearing and lending it so the native man could shake it. Ivan took the icy, smooth hand of Alfred into his warmer and much larger grasp. They shook and Alfred gave the new acquaintance a warm grin.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Moscow? It is obvious that you are not Russian," Ivan asked curiously.

"I actually got a job here teaching English to high school students. I wanted to go around the block a bit to see what was around and found this place. It looked cozy so I thought it'd be a cool place to stop and-" he stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, it's quite alright," Ivan said, amused at the smaller man. The waitress came back and handed Alfred the coffee. Alfred thanked her and handed the money to her. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying what they had ordered. Alfred was just getting used to the Russian cuisine, but thankfully coffee that every country seemed to have.

Alfred set his black coffee down on the napkin. "Uh, Ivan. I know we just meet and all. But, uh, could you show me around the city a bit?"

Ivan gave the man a closer inspection before deciding his final answer. His right brow raised in surprise and then the ash blond streaks of hair furrowed together. Should I take him around? Katjusa has been telling me to get out get out recently. I mean, how bad could it be?

"Sure Alfred. I'll take you out around Moscow." Ivan agreed to the man's proposal.

His eyes lit up in childish excitement and his smile seemed to grow even larger.

"Thanks so much Ivan!" He nearly shouted. Like the child he was, Alfred bounced up and down in his seat, hands clamped together into tight fists. "I want to go see the Kremlin and the Pashkov House!"

Ivan watched Alfred literally bounce up and down, listing multiple tourist destinations that he desperately needed to see.

"When would you like to do this?" Ivan asked after taking another sip of tea, which had cooled down a bit. Alfred stopped his bouncing and a serious look plastered his face.

"I work on the weekdays, obviously. But I'm sure I can get out on the weekends if I grade all the papers Friday night... So maybe next week? If that works with your schedule that is." Alfred took the first gulp of his coffee and sighed. He looked satisfied as he gazed out the window and watched the snow start sticking to the pavement.

Ivan was a full time writer. Already having published two novels, he was currently working on his third. So he was free most of the time.

"That sounds like it'll work." Ivan looked over to see the clock on the wall. 12:45 it read. Damn, he needed to get home. "We will me here? Around let's say 14?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"If you excuse me, I must leave now." Ivan said getting back.

"Yeah that's fine," Alfred said before looking down at his watch. "Holy shit!" He swore loudly in English. "I have to get my lessons ready and I still have to finish the pretest for second mod." He pushed his chair back loudly and grabbed the disposable cup heading for the door.

Alfred pulled his coat closer to himself as he got outside. He waited impatiently for Ivan outside, tapping his foot rapidly. Ivan pulled his fitting, beige coat over himself and saw that the American was waiting for him. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, but walked down the snowy sidewalk with Alfred.

Though Alfred seemed to be boisterous and obnoxious, he didn't seem that bad of a character. Katjusa said it would be better to have someone who was happier around. They could help me with creative ideas when I have writers block, Ivan thought to himself. And he could help edit and critique my work.

Alfred abruptly stopped walking and turned to Ivan.

"And this is where we part, my new friend," Alfred said giving a salute to Ivan before heading to the right.

"See you soon partner," Ivan said jokingly out loud to himself in nearly perfect English with a cowboy accent.


End file.
